Newcomer Frenzy
by loverofakatsuki
Summary: Olivia and Lexy bring their new friend Journee home, but how will the Akatsuki react to this powerful woman; especially Kakuzu and Hidan since their guest has a thing for them both. steamy lemons/sex (role play lol) RATED: MA!


_I know, I know, but before anyone says anything this is NOT a request lol_

_This is a birthday present I wanted to do and hope everyone LOVES the smut!_

_Personally I think I outdone myself lol_

**_This story disappeared because fanfic deleted it but I hope I fixed the problem this time lol_**

* * *

It was another quite day for the akatsuki, most of them doing nothing in particular except the usual until Itachi arched a brow when he felt a dangerous amount of chakra.

He looked towards the door with narrowed eyes; the others instantly noticed it too and grabbed their weapons. **"They're getting closer." **"You don't think someone found out where we live do you un?"

Sasori shook his head, "I'm not sure, but they're coming straight at us." Itachi used his sharingan and murmured, "Whoever it is has a dark power so we have to be careful."

Kakuzu turned to Tobi, "Where's Olivia?" "She went out with Loo-Loo." Hidan scowled, "Damn it all, she could be in fucking danger!"

The room fell silent when the doorknob twisted, the door swinging open ominously until like always, Hidan charges first and tries to strike down the tall figure when he was grabbed by tendril-like hair and gets slashed before being thrown onto the floor.

A smooth voice spoke irritably, "What in hell kind of greeting was that!? I thought you'd said they wouldn't mind Olivia?" "I'm sorry; they've never done this the last time I brought someone over." The teen giggled, "We're in for an earful for sure."

The men were in shock that the woman was the one to bring in an intruder with such fearsome power. Once Olivia and Lexy came into the room followed by their acquaintance, the men couldn't help but take in the new person's appearance.

It was a tall young woman (taller than the two girls), had an hour glass figure, hazel eyes, and long brown hair with black tips that fell down to the floor; her bangs swept across her forehead and falling down to cover her right eye. She was very attractive.

The main thing that really stood out was her overly sized bust, it was bigger than Lexy's and Olivia's combined.

* * *

The first thing the jashinist did was mutter some curses at her strength as Kakuzu stared suspiciously at her hair. The girl sighed, "Yes I can use my hair to attack my foe. Now can we get introduced already? I'm getting pissed off from these damn glares."

Olivia patted her shoulder soothingly with a smile, "Calm down." The hazel orbs looked down at the sapphire ones, which strangely had a superb calming effect on her before nodding.

The woman cleared her throat, "I want you guys to meet mine and Lexy's new friend we met in the market today. This is Journee."

Itachi held out his hand politely and she took it, both staring into the other's eyes intently trying to analyze whether the other was a threat or not. When they both realized there was nothing to worry about the raven smiled as did the newcomer.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, I'm Itachi." "Likewise." After Itachi's judgment the other men seemed pleased to know she wasn't a threat and followed suit, the raven was always right in these cases.

The only one who wasn't thrilled was Hidan, glaring at the girl before mumbling his name, "Hidan." She returned the glare just as fiercely, "Journee. Sorry about kicking your weak ass into the ground."

That remark just pissed the priest off and swung his scythe at her, the girl stopping his attack from her own weapons; choosing the double bladed scythe instead of the two sided metal axe.

He eyed the weapon and mused, "I admit I fucking like your choice in weapons." "Same here cutie." The man's mouth dropped as the others started laughing, the girl putting her blade back smirking.

He felt a heated blush coming before smirking himself; she seemed like a cool chick. Olivia grinned, "Sorry about my lover, but he's not bad once you get to know him."

* * *

Journee stared at her wide-eyed, "Seriously!?" "Yeah….and so is Kakuzu." She pointed at the masked nin who gave her a curt nod. The girl was still shocked, "To be quite frank, they don't seem your type Olivia. I thought these two were your lovers."

Sasori and Tobi both grinned when she gestured to them. The boy wrapping his arms around the woman's waist giggling, "Well this must mean Olivee is up for grabs!" "FUCK NO!"

Hidan snatched her back with a pout, "She's mine!" Journee chuckled and involuntarily shook, causing the bountiful breasts to jiggle with Hidan watching them like a hawk, "Possessive isn't he?" The woman shrugged, "That's just how he is."

The jashinist groaned and asked, making sure everyone could hear him, "Why is it whenever you bring a new girlfriend here they fucking have huge boobs!? You KNOW I fucking love to play with boobs!"

The guest sweat dropped and muttered, "So you _were_ serious about these men being perverts." Lexy laughed, "Of course we were! If they weren't we would…uh…."

Kisame finished her sentence, "Simply die of sexual frustration." That got them laughing as Journee sat down next to Itachi and Madara, who just had to ask her many questions about her chakra and fighting skills.

The girls were glad the akatsuki liked their new friend; with the exception she had a short fuse as bad as Kakuzu and Hidan that no one could handle much, but other than that she really hit it off with them.

The only issue now, was sexual intentions being plotted by a few certain people.

Olivia and Lexy glancing at each other nervously in hopes of preventing any bloodshed if Journee would take things too seriously; they did warn her some may try to get her into bed but she didn't say or act like she cared one way or the other.

* * *

*She could only stay for the day then would have to leave to attend more important matters that were private. The men assumed it was missions but it was none of their business to pry, especially since they liked her.

The only thing was, Olivia couldn't help but notice the way how often Journee spoke with Kakuzu. She seemed to smile more when near him so that made the woman wonder if she had the hots for him.

With her lover it was hard to tell since he rarely shows emotions, but for him to willingly chit-chat with a stranger he must be fond of her.

Yes she felt a little jealous but she had no room to complain, it's perfectly normal. Hidan wasn't a surprise when she saw his hungry gaze eyeing her up and down, the man was an exposed nerve when it came to sex.

*Journee normally didn't flirt with any man, but Kakuzu was different. He was almost just like her in personality; they both were serious natured, short tempered, hated to waste money, and could be gentle and caring with those they loved.

She knew he liked her, maybe not as much as the loud mouth, but she was determined to have some fun with them both; mostly Kakuzu first…..it's been so long.

Humming softly she excused herself and fetched the petite woman, taking her into the kitchen to ask her permission.

Olivia seemed shocked, "Really?" "Yes, but you _are_ his lover and naturally have a right; and I wouldn't want to ruin our friendship over this. Deidara and Tobi have already told me what goes on in this place when you're horny and I…um…this is rather difficult for me to say and embarrassing but…..I _want_ him to fuck me."

The woman's reaction wasn't anger as Journee expected but amusement, "I appreciate you asking me but its ok, I understand you have needs too but I'm just not sure how Kakuzu will react."

* * *

The guest smirked almost evilly, "Oh I can wrap him around my finger." "He may do the same thing to you if you're lucky." "Don't tease me."

*Kakuzu had just went into his room, arching a brow when he felt the new woman's presence and grumbled, "May I help you Journee?"

She shut the door and smiled seductively, "I sincerely hope you can Kakuzu." Furrowing his brows he growled when she pushed him down in his office chair and straddled him, "What do think you're going to accomplish?"

Biting her lip she murmured ever so softly, "You." Gulping slightly she removed his mask musing when she saw his face, "You're more handsome than I thought. Olivia was right."

"Does she know what you're planning with me?" Journee snapped, "Of course she does! I'm not the type of woman to advance on someone else's lover!"

Rolling his eyes he shut her up with a hard kiss, biting her lower lip and sucking it before pulling back growling, "Shut up, I overheard you two so don't get angry at me if you haven't had any."

Snorting she attacked his mouth hungrily, plunging her tongue inside the hot cavern as he pressed back with more force, wandering his hands up her shirt to cup her breasts.

He gave them a firm squeeze that made her groan, but soon massaged the soft mounds and sneaked out his threads to get rid of her clothes. Smirking against his mouth she whispered, "Taking my idea I see."

She used her long hair to do the same thing to his clothes, both eager to seek out the other's naked hot body and do whatever they wanted to the other.

* * *

Kakuzu thought it was interesting she was the dominating type, fighting over control with him but he wasn't going to back down as he took a nipple in his mouth and tugged on it.

Moaning softly she stroked his large erection, grinning evilly when her hair tendrils wrapped around his body and lifting him in the air. The brute growling in annoyance and jerking her body back to his, biting her neck and leaving hickies as he followed suit.

The room seemed to be filled with nothing but both their threads and almost resembled a web; somewhat trapping them in each other's snares, but it only make the sex even more heated than before.

Gasping she forced him down with a tendril around his throat, getting the cue he smirked and willingly licked between her moistened folds. Journee whimpered softly and grunted when nipped the bud rather harshly but moaned when he delved his tongue inside her entrance.

She soon arched a brow irritably when he stopped, her body being rotated around so her mouth could be at his length. Grinning she twirled her tongue around the weeping length, loving the smell and taste of the miser, moaning a tad bit louder when he resume his tongue assault between her legs.

This sixty-nine position was great; their heated lust became too much when they both came with low growls. Licking the excess cum from her lips she hummed in approval, the miser did as well but his erection didn't go down….he needed more and she was hoping he would since she did as well.

The miser twisted her body up to a straight position with her knees tucked up to her chest, hovering in mid-air being held by the threads, before shoving his length inside her with a low grumble.

Gasping she used her threads to bring him closer, both giving sloppy yet sweet kisses to the other when he began to thrust hard. Both were moaning now, not loud but low since they weren't the loud type.

Mouth parted for much needed air, Kakuzu pounded the woman relentlessly as she moaned and occasionally whimpered from the harsh treatment, but she wasn't complaining, she loved it.

* * *

Beads of perspiration build up on both their foreheads before Journee took over violently, forcing him into the exact same position he did to her with her hair before straddling him, rocking her hips back and forth as she rode him.

The miser growled in approval but met her body with sharp upward thrusts, hissing when she dug her nails into his shoulders and bit his neck hard soon after.

He was reaching his climax too and moaned as did she when they had it, writhing in bliss before she fell limp against his chest both still managing to keep themselves uplifted from the ground with their threads.

It took a while before they regained their composure, Journee giving him a chaste kiss before smirking and he did as well. They both knew it was awesome sex and if she ever came back to visit they no doubt would do it again.

She suddenly arched a brow and glanced behind her whispering, "We have company." "I know and I have an idea if you're up for another round?"

She grinned evilly, "I'm all ears." "The spiders need to lure their prey in." The woman chuckled, "Oh you are evil….and I like that."

*Olivia told Hidan what was going on and tried to stop her lover from disturbing them but once the noise stopped, he urged her to open the door.

Wanting to make him happy she peeked inside but withdrew instantly with a petrified look. "What babe?"

The woman shuddered, "It looks like a spider's web in there!" "Are you fucking serious? Let me see…oh….fuck…."

There were threads from both users hovering over them ominously before the door swung open and they were bound and gagged before being flown inside, the door slamming shut behind them.

* * *

The two peeping tom's didn't have time to register what was going on when their clothes were removed violently and then tied up against the massive amount of tendrils…..just like prey in a spider's web.

Kakuzu and Journee both were standing on the floor with their arms crossed and such evil seductive grins. The newcomer chuckled, "What should we do with our prey?" "I'm leaning toward the idea of fucking them and yet….." "I know what you mean but they need to be punished."

Olivia wriggled against the restraints and didn't like the sight of them whispering to each other, whereas Hidan was just downright excited; to him this was a whole new role play.

The two 'spiders' lifted themselves with their tendrils and began. Journee playfully nibbled the jashinist's ear purring, "See something you like pretty boy?" "Fuck yeah…."

Giggling she glanced over at Kakuzu who was seducing the woman with what appeared to be dirty talk before suckling the crook of her neck.

Hidan whined and jerked on his restraints, he wanted to touch Journee but she wouldn't let him….now _this_ was torture for him. The woman smirked and got a naughty idea she never thought she would ever do.

Shifting the 'web' around to bring the other two closer, the woman straddled Hidan's face and mused, "Lick."

He was already drooling at this point and eagerly began doing so, the newcomer moaning softly before leaning over towards Olivia.

The miser paused in his own assault of devouring his 'prey's' folds when he saw Journee grabbing the back of his lover's neck, the sapphire orbs widening slightly from the hypnotic glimmer of the hazel ones boring into her own before the taller woman crashed their lips together heatedly.

* * *

Kakuzu groaned from the action, the vibrations making his lover jump slightly and whimper when he kept doing it. Journee suckled her lower lip purring, "I want you to look at me when you come."

Taking the hint the miser probed his lover violently with two fingers, leaning up to nibble the perky pebbles as his lover fought back doing what was demanded from her.

Grabbing her chin and twirling her own tongue tantalizingly slowly Olivia grew weaker, barely able to keep her eyes more open than half-lidded from the intense pleasure.

Hidan growled in annoyance since he couldn't what was going on, sending his own vibrations against the 'spider'. That caused the taller woman to groan a bit but the petite girl just reached her peek and cried out softly, the other making sure she kept her gaze fixated on her and succeeded.

Grinning in triumph Journee focused her attention on Hidan, who was sulking until she pressed her breasts against his face. It didn't take him even a second before he latched onto a nipple, sucking it hungrily and relieved he could use his hands now since she let him.

He grabbed and massaged the bountiful breasts like mad, licking and biting before moaning exceedingly loud when she penetrated him.

"Kinky~" Journee chuckled and made the threads probe him faster; switching their positions so he could be on top and fuck her.

He aligned his length and pushed in with another moan, thrusting away slowly until she gave him an impatient glare as an incentive to hurry up.

Grinning evilly he gladly fucked hard and fast, making the woman cry out softly and whimper from her sweet spot being struck relentlessly.

Kakuzu had a perfect view to watch them, and made sure Olivia would see too. She was still held up by the tendrils, her back against his chest as he thrusted like no tomorrow and holding her tightly around the waist.

* * *

Loud vocal moans filled the room, mostly by Hidan, but it wasn't long before they reached their climaxes. Hidan literally cried out, "FUCKING JASHIN~" with Journee calling out the jashinist's name softly. Kakuzu growling his lover's name against her neck as she whimpered his own.

Safe to say, they all were happy and satisfied….even if wore out and in need of a much needed nap.

*Sure enough they did take naps after removing the threads obviously. Journee curled up against Hidan like a kitten with his arm around her, Kakuzu stretched out on his bed with Olivia conked out on top of him, drooling a little on his chest but he found it cute.

The rest of the day went by peacefully when they awoke. Journee was extremely happy with the events before announcing at the end of the say, turning to Kakuzu and Hidan, "I want to thank you for giving me a birthday I'll never forget."

"BIRTHDAY!?"

She rubbed the back of her head with an embarrassed smirk, "I actually forgot myself until I got my _present_ from these three."

Olivia blushed like mad whereas her lovers were grinning ear to ear. Lexy merely burst out laughing before getting the idea to watch the footage from the camera's, giving Sasori a wide grin but he merely pulled out a dvd.

Deidara saw it and smirked, "Looks like movie night un." **"Don't you mean porn?" **

Journee arched a brow before frowning, "Well, I guess it's time for me to take my leave." Olivia frowned too and hugged her around the middle, "Do you have to?"

The taller woman smiled a little, "Yes, but don't worry. I'll make sure to come back again one day."

Hidan smirked and gave her playful slap on the behind, "You fucking better." The miser nodded and gave her a small hug, "You'll always be welcome here Journee."

The woman beamed from the many more praises she received and sighed, "It feels nice to be around people like you all and I wish I could stay."

She seemed fairly sad until Tobi attacked her with a huge hug and buried his face into her large breasts, "Tobi going to miss Nee-Nee Chan!"

Journee's eye twitched visibly at the silly nickname muttering bitterly, "Don't call me that."

Madara chuckled, "Look at it this way, that's his present to you. If you do come here again be prepared since I'm thinking about taking you on a mission."

The woman smirked and watched her new friends tear Tobi away from her before heading out the door, giving the zombie duo a special smile and the two girls a thankful one for giving her the best birthday she ever had.

**FINI:**

_Hope everyone enjoys and reviews, especially the birthday girl XD _


End file.
